


替代婚姻

by Helk



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helk/pseuds/Helk





	替代婚姻

周三 晴 宜出行 

郑在玹看着手机上的日历再望着窗外灰蒙蒙还飘了点雨的天,叹了口气把手机收进了衣服口袋里。他已经没有心思听老师上课了，现在就希望赶紧下课毕竟离他和父母约定好的时间已经过去了十分钟。

“你要不先走吧，要是点名我帮你答到”

董思成看着如坐针毡的郑在玹觉得也是可怜,明明该打扮漂亮见结婚对象的日子最后却还要和自己在这里听老师上课，上课就算还被拖堂。

 

“都已经迟了，我自己来吧”

 

话音刚落老师就宣布下课，郑在玹无暇吐槽老师竟然不点名这件事，拿着包就往外冲，完全没有听到董思成在后面喊他。

 

约定好的饭店离学校不远，看了下时间郑在玹担心堵车干脆跑了过去。到了饭店时已经距离预定的时间过了有半个小时，郑在玹抖去衣服上的水珠，将头发理顺了才轻轻的推开门。

推开门发现两家都已经吃了起来，郑家父母看到自家儿子才到赶紧让人进来赔礼道歉:“你怎么才来啊，还不快和叔叔阿姨打招呼”

“叔叔阿姨好，我们学校今天临时加课所以来迟了，真的不好意思啊”

金家父母本来对郑在玹迟到这件事情是有点生气的，但是孩子也算是自己看着长大的，再看着一脸诚恳的郑在玹也就算了。

郑在玹坐下来后就一直望着金道英,金道英似乎感觉到了他的目光抬头朝他笑了笑。双方父母看着两个孩子还是和小时候一样，也就放心一点。

郑家和金家是世交，也是商场上的好伙伴,联姻对于他们来说百利而无一害。 只是，最初要联姻的两位并不是在座的郑在玹和金道英而已。

郑在玹有个姐姐，金道英有个哥哥，本来两家想的是让他们结婚，郎才女貌般配的很。谁能想郑在玹姐姐一个月前说碰到了真爱，更是为了追寻爱情离家出走，这可让郑父郑母没了头绪，还好家里还有个小儿子，两家商量后就将婚约人选给换了。

 

“你说这两孩子，好几年没见还是亲啊”  
“就是就是。我还怕小英和在玹几年没见会生疏呢”

两家父母你来我往的说着客套话，郑在玹望着低头吃闷饭的金道英有些尴尬。无奈之下只能踢了一下正在旁边聊的开心的自家妈妈。

郑妈妈接到信号，接着开口到：“你们看这两孩子没多久就要结婚了，我们给他们点时间了解一下吧”  
“道英就住附近，要不在玹搬过去先适应一下吧”  
“这个……会不会麻烦小英啊？”  
“没关系的”

郑在玹还没来得及拒绝就让金道英抢先开了口，不过金道英的回答也让郑在玹惊讶了一下。

 

一顿饭吃的还算温馨，散场后就让两个小的自己找点活动，家长们都自觉的走了。

“走吧，带你认个路”  
“阿？”  
“不是说要熟悉一下吗？”  
“我以为你应付他们说的”  
“没有，我是认真的。既然已经接受了结婚这件事，那就好好过吧”

郑在玹不知道该怎么说了，笑了笑跟着上了车。但是对于金道英这一点都没有反抗的态度，他真的有很多疑惑。金道英看着他欲言又止的样子先开了口

“有问题就问吧”  
“哥，你真的不后悔吗？你就愿意这样和我结婚？”  
“那你不也是一样嘛”  
“你别笑，我很严肃的。如果你以后碰到喜欢的想过一生的人，你怎么办？”  
“我？我对这些无所谓的。不过，如果你碰到了就告诉我，我会放手的”

郑在玹觉得自己每句话都打在了棉花上，这段对话对于自己而言没有任何的意义。想拿出手机和董思成吐槽一下却发现手机不见了，只能问金道英借手机给人打电话。

 

“哥，一会儿去认个路就送我回学校吧”  
“好”  
“哥，你为什么什么都不争取呢？这真的是你想要的吗？”  
“争取又怎么样？争取以后让你和我哥结婚，你愿意吗？”  
“我觉得我们现在还是不要讨论这个问题了”

最后这场对话结束的很仓促，从饭店到金道英的公寓再到学校两个人都没有再说话，郑在玹将自己的电话号码给了金道英，约定周五见后，头也不回的下了车。

 

看着金道英开走的车，郑在玹进了学校附近的超市拿了两瓶啤酒，刚准备结账想起董思成这个嗜甜的家伙又放了下来，改去隔壁买了两杯奶茶。

“回来啦。”跟郑在玹打完招呼董思成反应过来了，惊讶的喊到：“不是，你咋回来了？”

“就沟通的有点不愉快”  
“他不想结婚？”  
“不是”  
“那你回来干啥？你好不容易才争取来的婚姻，你不好好把握”

 

其实郑在玹姐姐离家出走后，郑在玹父母就想要取消双方的婚事，谁料想自家儿子竟然在这个时候站了出来说可以为父母解决问题。

两家商量了一下，又问了一下金道英的意见才有了今天这样的局面，只是郑在玹没想到金道英的答应不是因为喜欢，只是不在乎罢了。

 

“哎呀，这个你之前不就已经知道了嘛。你现在既然有接近人的机会，慢慢攻陷不就好了”

话说的简单，但是真的要让郑在玹每天看着金道英无所谓的脸他还是有点胆怯。

下午郑在玹走的太急手机放教室忘记拿了，董思成刚想给他就发现了金道英发来的信息，看着自家兄弟愁眉苦脸的，董思成决定帮个忙，趁着郑在玹不在意回了条信息。

回完短信，董思成觉得自己真是个小天使。把手机放到郑在玹桌上，顺便拿走了另外一杯奶茶。

董思成拿走奶茶没什么，有什么的是这家伙帮自己发的短信。  
“好的，我也是因为太喜欢哥哥了才会说出那些话。希望哥不要想太多了哦(o^^o)”  
这个撒娇的语气和这个颜文字到底是个什么鬼啊？

看着手机日历上的宜嫁娶，郑在玹忍不住说了句脏话  
“去你妈的宜嫁娶，我看是宜我出家”

虽然很烦躁，但是该来的还是得来。金道英周五按时到了学校，帅气的外形和炫酷的跑车为他带来了不少的注意力。郑在玹出了校门就看到身边不少人都在往金道英那边看，气的他加快了脚步上了车催人回家。  
“哥，你以后别穿怎么好看来我们学校”  
“为什么呀？”  
“因为这样我会觉得竞争力太大。”金道英的“呀”带着上扬的尾音，听的郑在玹心里痒痒的，末了又加了句“那天的对话和短信也是真的，我是带着想和哥好好过日子的心情才同意的结婚”  
这个回答让金道英有点意外，虽然自己猜的差不多了但是当事人说出来总归有点让人不好意思。  
“嗯”轻轻的一声回答表明了他也想好好过日子的心情  
看着金道英红了的耳朵，郑在玹提出想去超市买点菜晚上亲自下厨。金道英也没意见，开车去了家附近的超市。  
今晚的超市人有点多，郑在玹趁着人流搂住了金道英的肩膀。他明显感觉到怀里的人僵硬了一下，刚准备放开却发现他又放松了下来，所幸就牵住了金道英的手开始逛超市。

周三 阴 忌嫁娶

如果眼神可以杀人，那董思成觉得郑在玹已经可以经历第十八次轮回了。

“你既然怎么在意，为什么不回家准备”  
“我们家离民政局太远，不保持充足的睡眠结婚证上的照片怎么可能拍的好看”

董思成无力吐槽这个陷入爱情的男子，对于他今天去登记这件事情他没有任何意见。只是他一大早把自己拖起来让他十分介意。  
郑在玹看着头靠着床，眼睛又重新闭上的董思成，轻轻的将他推了进去，然后关上灯出了门。

 

郑在玹和金道英约好分开出门然后在民政局见面。

郑在玹到的时候金道英已经在门口等着了。金道英今天穿的很休闲，看起来就和邻居家的哥哥一样，对比一下自己似乎有些隆重。

“你……”  
“我穿的太正式了吗？”  
“没有，你今天很帅”说着伸出手向着郑在玹的脖子伸去  
郑在玹下意识的搂住了金道英的腰。

很细，他暗自想着。

金道英被郑在玹的动作给吓了一下，但是他并没有停下手中的动作。他轻轻的拿出被压在外套里的衬衫领子，然后用手抚平了褶皱，最后帮郑在玹解开了一颗纽扣。  
“这样看起来就没有那么严肃了”  
郑在玹比金道英高一些，金道英一抬头就和郑在玹对视了。郑在玹看到他的耳朵正以肉眼可见的速度在变红，只是他还没来得及调戏人之前先被迫放开了手。

“哎呀，这两个人进展的是不是有些太快了”  
“这不好嘛！以后我们可就省心了”

暧昧的氛围在父母的到来后消失了，两个人赶紧分开各自站到了父母的旁边。  
望着害羞的两个人，两家父母笑了笑催促着进了民政局。

今天不是什么特殊的日子，排队的人也少，手续很快就办好了。和父母吃完饭，又只剩下了两个人。  
郑在玹看着红彤彤的本子，觉得和金道英结果这件事情还是有些不真实。  
“准备什么时候搬过来啊？”  
“我还有一个月左右的课，等实习的时候搬过去吧”  
“那周末还来住吗？”  
“嗯”  
继上次之后，郑在玹周末从回家变成了回金道英家。两个人觉得既然决定一起生活就要开始适应对方的生活，还好一起住了几天发现性格还挺互补。

聊天中到了郑在玹的学校，刚准备下车的人又突然转过了头。  
“有东西没拿吗？”  
“哥，我能完成早上没做完的事儿吗？”  
还没等金道英回答，郑在玹就伸手搂住了他的脖子，轻轻的一个吻落在了金道英的额头上。  
“早上就想怎么干来着，都怪我妈突然跑出来”  
“噗”金道英看着郑在玹一个人委屈嘟囔的样子太可爱，没忍住笑了出来。  
郑在玹的帅气和他的年龄不太符合，但是性格却比年龄还要小一些。金道英对着这样拥有反差萌的郑在玹总是觉得可爱。  
本着礼尚往来的精神，金道英主动在郑在玹的脸上亲了一下，接着说到：“周五要我来接你吗？”  
“我自己去就好啦。我知道哥你忙，不用迁就我的”  
“好。那你注意点，我走了”

 

郑在玹哼着歌开心的回了宿舍，回去以后还和董思成一起玩了把游戏，心情悠哉的不行。  
接连几天郑在玹都处于一种异常兴奋的状态，董思成为此十分不屑。  
“郑大帅哥，你这次彻底火了”  
“啊？”  
“让你嘚瑟，你自己看学校论坛”

N大学生交流处  
震惊！我校某系系草疑似被包养？［图片］  
1L 楼主  
天呐！我回学校看到这一幕都惊呆了  
2L  
我知道！！是不是Z开头那个帅哥  
3L  
看这个图我觉得我可能知道了  
4L 昀昀  
怎么你们都知道的吗？  
5L  
楼上是不是傻，那两个人那么亮眼而且跑车那么炫酷，是个人都能看见啊！  
6L 楼主  
可不嘛！一回学校就看到那辆车了。我其实只想看车的，谁知道一瞄，妈耶！少儿不良  
7L  
可是帅哥自己家里不也是知名企业吗？这个怕是传说中的联姻？  
8L  
天呐，这是什么玛丽苏小说？好期待后续  
9L  
……

董思成看着郑在玹的脸越来越黑，小心翼翼的开口“要不我帮你澄清一下？”  
“我自己来”说着自己注册了一个账号准备开始回复  
郑在玹对于学校论坛一向没什么兴趣，主要是胡说八道的人太多自己懒得去辩解。  
但这次事情牵扯到了金道英，郑在玹坐不住了。再者，他也想借这个机会说明一下，省的每天拒绝别人，他也累。

N大学生交流处  
……  
201L 🐰  
正常恋爱，不是包养，刚刚合法  
［照片］（结婚证）

郑在玹平静的打了十二个字然后放了一张图，成功的让学校论坛瘫痪了。  
董思成在第1028次刷新后终于打开了论坛，看到后他大叫了一声“卧槽”，连带着看郑在玹的眼神都多了一丝崇拜。  
“郑在玹，你真的牛逼”  
“没有。事实而已”

郑在玹觉得自己没偷没抢，合法结婚没啥不对的。一次性解决了两个问题的他开心的不行，现在想的只有周五去金道英家要做什么菜给他的心上人吃好。

 

周三 阴 宜沐浴

走出考场的那一刻郑在玹觉得自己已经升华了，和董思成还有几个玩的好的同学把东西往宿舍一放就跑出去玩了。  
先去网吧玩了两局游戏，然后又跑到学校附近的烧烤摊吃了一顿。  
郑在玹和董思成虽然都是富家子弟，但是两个人都不娇气，平时没少吃这些垃圾食物。  
郑在玹因为金道英的关系已经很久没有怎么开心的吃过路边摊了，一高兴要加了一箱啤酒说是要吃个痛快再回家。  
同学们都调侃郑在玹怕老婆，只有董思成知道金道英很想配合郑在玹过过接地气的日子，只是金少爷的肠胃忍受不了，郑在玹心疼也就不带着他乱吃了。

试也考完了，疯也疯过了，大家又回到了平静的状态，各自回家准备实习的事情。  
“你自己回家吗？还是道英哥来接你？”  
“我自己回去。倒是你今天喝了不少，怎么漂亮一人走路上我怕你有事儿”  
“郑在玹！你再说我漂亮我跟你急啊”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不说了不说了。我回去了，你自己也小心点”  
“拜拜了，您嘞”说着一个潇洒的转身，然后打了辆车回家了。  
郑在玹也是不明白，董思成一个温州人这个北京话到底是哪里学来的。不过这都不重要，现在回家才是当务之急，毕竟自己正式的夫夫生活就要开始了。

金道英回家的时候郑在玹已经睡了，他轻轻的关上门然后去书房接着处理没有完成的工作。  
郑在玹在年末为了学业而奋斗，金道英在年末为了公司业绩而努力。于是两个人就变成了夜宵搭档。  
一开始是郑在玹饿了自己弄着吃，因为金道英没有吃宵夜的习惯。但是奈不住郑在玹做的东西太香，每次从书房出来都能闻到，一来二去的也跟着郑在玹吃了起来。  
今天回家发现郑在玹怎么早睡没有准备宵夜，金道英心里有一点点小小的失望。但是想着郑在玹为了考试熬了两个星期的夜，最后两天还通宵了也就没舍得把人喊醒。  
工作了一会儿饿了，最近被郑在玹养的到点就要吃宵夜。金道英一个人不想麻烦，准备泡杯泡面就行了。谁知道刚碰到泡面就被一个手给拦了下来

“哥饿了怎么不叫我”  
“我怕吵着你睡觉”  
“没关系，我来吧”  
“在玹你等会儿。你是不是生病了？”

郑在玹的脸红的有些异常，刚刚抓着自己的手也确实有些烫。金道英伸手摸了一下面前人的额头觉得温度不太明显，就直接拽着衣领把郑在玹的头拉低了一点，用自己的额头去感受了一下。

很烫，不用温度计也能感觉到发烧了。

郑在玹估摸着可能是这两周日夜颠倒免疫力下降，加上晚上喝酒又吹了风，回来再洗个澡最后导致的发烧。  
金道英要带郑在玹去医院被拒绝了，郑在玹觉得发烧而已不是大病，如果非要寻求了解决方法的话，那就吃完药搂着金道英睡一觉就好。  
“什么……什么嘛。搂着我病就能好了吗！”  
“哥对于我来说就是药哦”  
轻轻的贴着金道英的耳朵说的话，立马让怀中人害羞了起来。金道英把头埋在郑在玹的颈窝处，闷闷的说到：“好……好吧”

早上金道英是被郑在玹给勒醒的，醒了以后摸了摸郑在玹的额头，还有点热不过问题不大。看了下时间还早，就又在郑在玹的怀中睡了过去。  
两个人领证已经有一个多月了，但是因为约好实习前还是住学校的原因，所以两个人并没有住一起很久。  
两人偶尔的亲昵在郑在玹赶作业或者复习的太迟的时候会出现，这种时候郑在玹会选择在沙发将就一晚，一般第二天金道英就会把人喊醒。郑在玹就顺势把人往怀里一拉，用清晨性感又慵懒的嗓音诱惑金道英  
“哥，陪我再睡会儿吧”  
虽然很想拒绝，但是金道英还是同意了。

今天早上是两人第一次相拥而眠睡到天亮，郑在玹开心的不行。其实金道英摸自己额头的时候他就醒了，他等金道英再次睡过去时候把人又搂紧了一些，轻轻的在头顶发旋处留下一个吻，然后再次进入了梦乡。

周三 雨 忌归家

又是一个加班的晚上，郑在玹因为努力工作而没有发现下雨这件事情。刚想打电话给金道英问问他下班没，可以的话能不能来接一下自己之时，董思成的电话打了进来。  
“昀昀，怎么啦？怎么晚给我打电话”  
“我在xxx饭店呢，我刚刚去厕所的时候路过隔壁，发现道英哥在里面”  
“正常的商业应酬，没什么的”  
“你先听我说”董思成急了，连带着说话的语速都快了一些“里面的人一直在灌道英哥酒，我在门口看的感觉道英哥快醉了。你赶紧来，我的身份不好进去”  
“你再说一遍什么饭店？我马上去”  
“xxx，我在边上看着。你赶紧来”  
“嗯”

金道英本来就不太能喝酒，而且胃也不好，听董思成怎么一说，郑在玹担心的不行，也顾不上下雨这回事儿冲到街上打了辆车就往酒店赶。

把地址报给司机后突然想起了一个人，郑在玹赶紧又拨通了电话

“悠太哥，你现在在xxx酒店吗？”

“刚到，怎么了？”

“我爱人现在在你们酒店有个应酬，但是我朋友说他现在情况不太对，我正在赶过去，你能帮我稍微照顾一下吗？”

“好。你把房间号给我”

这个可把郑在玹问住了，刚刚太急什么细节都没来得及问，刚想让人等一下自己再打个电话问一下，就在电话那头听到了熟悉的声音。

“你干什么啊？”

“该我问你吧，小朋友？你鬼鬼祟祟的偷看什么呢？”

“跟你有什么关系？你能走开嘛”

“这是我的店你说有没有关系”

“你……”

 

郑在玹听着两人对话的走向不太对劲，急忙在电话那头呼唤中本悠太

“哥！哥！”

“咋了！”说着给了董思成一个眼神，让他乖乖待着别跑  
“刚刚和你说话那个是我朋友，他应该是在帮我看着我爱人。你们先别吵了，我马上就到”  
“你朋友？”  
“嗯，你问问他是不是叫董思成”  
“董思成？”  
“叫我干嘛？”  
“行，我知道了。你赶紧来”

“在玹朋友？”  
“嗯”  
“我也是。我叫中本悠太，你好”  
董思成看着中本悠太微笑的脸以及他率先伸出的手有点蒙，才一个电话的时间这个态度差的也有点大吧？  
但是出于礼貌，董思成还是回握了他的手，然后笑着回了一句你好。  
招呼打完了，正在两个人大眼瞪小眼的时候，包间有了动静。  
两人看着金道英晃晃悠悠的走了出来，眼神还很清亮就是步子有点虚。后面又接着走了两个人出来，两个人对视一眼，其中一个上前扶住了金道英。对话间有些肢体的接触，接着金道英就被扶着往住宿的方向走去。

董思成这下可忍不住了，一个箭步上前将人拦下“你们干什么？”  
两人面面相觑，都不知道面前这个人是什么来头  
“谁啊你？在这儿多管闲事”  
“这是我朋友对象，我怎么不能管”说着上手就去拉金道英  
但是一个人总归有些不利，董思成和两人纠缠时被推了一下，还好中本悠太给接住了，不然肯定得摔倒。  
两人不认识董思成，但是认识中本悠太。看到中本悠太出面刚想解释一下，就被中本悠太抢了先  
“把人放下”  
“什么？”  
“我说把你手里的人给我，他是我朋友的……”想了一下郑在玹的复述又接着说到“爱人”  
“金道英本家你知道我就不说了。至于他爱人。郑氏知道吗？不比你爸公司规模小，别天天以为你爸了不起祸害人。你手上这人你惹不起”然后看着怀里的小孩儿又接着说到“至于这个刚刚被你推的小朋友认识一下，董家小公子”  
对面那人一听，赶紧送开了扶着金道英的手，然后一脸谄媚的和董思成道歉。

郑在玹到的时候被两个快速跑出门的人给撞了一下，但是着急金道英也没功夫和他们理论，站稳了就赶紧给中本悠太打电话。  
电话通了，没人接。然后中本悠太和董思成就架着醉的不行的金道英出现在他面前。  
郑在玹一个公主抱就把金道英给抱了起来，打了个招呼赶紧带人回家。  
望着两人离开的背影，董思成开口问出了自己的疑问“你就知道我是董家小公子？”  
“能和在玹玩的怎么好，父母也不反对而且还姓董，是个人都能猜出来吧”  
“一会儿有空吗？我觉得和你挺投缘，要不要一起开个黑”  
“噗，你还真是小朋友啊。”盯着董思成看了一会儿，中本悠太压低了声线轻轻的问道：“要不要和我一起去感受一下成年人的生活？”  
董思成想拒绝，但是中本悠太的声音太诱惑，他不自觉的就点了点头然后跟着中本悠太走了。

到家后郑在玹先帮金道英脱了衣服，然后放进了浴缸里泡着，希望这样能让人舒服点。又趁着金道英泡着的时间，去熬了点醒酒汤帮助金道英醒酒。  
郑在玹走进浴室准备叫醒人时，发现金道英好像不仅仅是醉酒了。他整个人身子都有些发红，喘气声也比以往要重，最主要的是他发现金道英下半身似乎有些欲望正蠢蠢欲动。

是药！郑在玹感觉自己脑袋里砰的一声炸开了。

如果今天董思成不在，如果没找到中本悠太，如果自己没有过去，这些后果他完全不敢想象。  
“哥，醒醒”  
“嗯……在玹，我在哪儿啊？”  
“在家呢。”  
“在玹，我好热啊”  
“你等下，我去给你倒水”  
话音刚落，郑在玹就被金道英给亲了。出于对水的渴望，金道英还主动伸出舌头舔了舔郑在玹的嘴唇。  
两人从见面到现在一直规规矩矩的，最大尺度也就是亲下脸，金道英今天怎么热情，他郑在玹哪里还忍得住。  
金道英感觉有什么东西滑进了嘴巴里，有点水，正好他现在口渴，于是他紧了紧了搂住郑在玹脖子的手，将脸凑的更近了些。

 

该死，他竟然还吸了一下自己的舌头。现在郑在玹觉得自己似乎也有了欲望想要抒发。

但是这种事情总归得在双方自愿且清醒的情况下进行，所以郑在玹决定把金道英解决以后自己冲个凉水澡冷静一下。  
金道英过往二十几年里估计很少自己解决，所以当郑在玹碰到自己时，他没忍住叫了出来。  
郑在玹听着金道英特有的少年音带上了一些欲望，觉得手里的东西又大了一些，手上的动作不自觉的也快了起来  
“哈……在玹，你……嗯……疼”  
“啊，对不起对不起”  
说着又放轻了动作接着替金道英抒发欲望，金道英被郑在玹抚慰的太舒服了。头一直靠着郑在玹的肩头晃动，不时的还哼哼两句，听的郑在玹心里痒痒的，尤其是射出来的一瞬间，那声“啊”听的郑在玹硬的不行。

替人解决后，郑在玹把手清理干净然后替人洗完擦拭好后，就将人抱上了床。  
“那在玹怎么办？”金道英现在清醒了一点，同样身为男人他怎么可能不了解郑在玹现在的情况  
“我洗个澡就行。哥一会儿喝了醒酒汤就睡吧”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的……嗯”  
郑在玹的惊呼是因为金道英突然拉住了他的手，他回头看金道英发现他的眼睛睁得大大看着自己，用平时清冷的嗓音问着自己“在玹，真的不想要吗？”

当然想，可是郑在玹希望两个人的第一次是完美的。而不是在药物的催促下。

郑在玹觉得自己一定是疯了。

衣服不知道怎么就散落在了床下，他望着在自己身下喘息的金道英没忍住又亲了上去  
“嗯……”  
因为药物的关系，金道英身上烫的有些难受，他用自己的大腿内侧轻轻的蹭了蹭郑在玹的侧腰，嘴里软绵绵的说着  
“在玹，我……想要你”  
“哥，过了今天就不能反悔了哦”  
“嗯”  
这声肯定得回答彻底剪断了郑在玹脑海里那根名为理智的线。  
因为没想到会进展的会怎么快，家里什么东西都没有，郑在玹只能拿过床头的护手霜代替。他一边替金道英扩张，一边从额头开始亲吻尽可能的让金道英放松下来。  
“啊”  
金道英感觉到异物的入侵，没忍住叫了出来  
“哥，稍微忍耐一下。一会儿就好了”  
“嗯，你……你慢点”  
进入的过程太折磨人，金道英搂着郑在玹脖子的手臂越来越紧，直到郑在玹整根没入的时候他才稍微松开了手。  
郑在玹看着金道英已经适应了自己后，慢慢动了起来  
“嗯……”  
“怎么了？疼？”  
“不是”  
看着金道英害羞的摇了摇头，郑在玹又加快了抽动的速度  
未经人事的身子哪里受得了这样的摆弄，金道英的手已经搂不住郑在玹得脖子了。在过程中松开了手，然后躺回了床上，郑在玹顺势压了上去，两人十指相扣又进行了一次深吻。  
金道英从一开始的拒绝，到最后追逐着郑在玹的舌头，慢慢的陷入了这一场性事中。  
郑在玹望着身下的金道英，心中得到了极大的满足。他将人顺着姿势翻了过来，变成了后入的姿势，让他能够进入的更深。  
“啊…太深了。在玹，我快不行了……”  
“哥，再等一下”  
“在玹，不行了，真的……”说着带上了哭腔，郑在玹听的心痒痒的。  
“可以的，马上就好了。听话”  
话说的很温柔，但是动作并没有丝毫的减慢。最后金道英还是先射了，郑在玹看着高潮过后脸上还留有些红晕的金道英，没忍住在他肩膀上咬了一口。  
“嘶”  
听到金道英的抽气，郑在玹终于反应了过来。他凑近了金道英的耳朵，用自己甜蜜的嗓音说到：“哥，我真的好爱你”  
然后在告白中欲望得到了解放。

他抱着昏昏欲睡的金道英去浴室清洗，只是还没有过多久，浴室里就又传来了一阵呻吟。

金道英打开手机的时候发现已经中午了，噌的一下坐起来准备穿衣服去公司。起来那一瞬间从下身传来的酸痛提醒了他昨晚发生的事情。  
他看着旁边空了的床，又静下来听了一会儿外面的动静，确定家里没人才舒了口气。  
昨晚的事情其实他不记得多少了，但是他记得自己昨晚一直缠着郑在玹，想到这里就有点害羞面对郑在玹。现在看着空空的家里心里负担也少了点。  
金道英放下手机准备拿起衣服的时候发现了一旁的便利贴，郑在玹出门前留的

道英：  
我帮你和爸说过了，你这两天在家好好休息就好。我有点事儿需要出去一下，厨房里有煨好的粥你记得吃。如果我回来晚的话就不要等我了，记得早点睡。

玹

看着郑在玹留下的便签，金道英突然又有点想郑在玹了。

 

一早出门的郑在玹此刻正坐在董思成的家里听他控诉中本悠太。  
“老子的第一次就被日本人给抢了！”  
“什么？”  
一开始董思成骂的都是些无关紧要的话，郑在玹也没在意就听他骂，但是一听到第一次郑在玹坐不住了。  
“想什么呢！我说我的初吻！初吻”  
“那你说清楚嘛，吓死我了”  
“怎么？我的初吻就不重要了吗？”  
“重要重要。所以你找我来到底干嘛？道英还一个人在家呢”  
“你带我去见中本悠太，我要找他算账”  
“啊咧？”  
“你看看你和日本人待一起久了，话都不会好好说了吧”  
“不是，你怎么找他算账？你说说你全身上下哪里是人家的对手”  
“我……我不管。你得站在我这边”  
“好好好，站你这边。不过道英还在家等我呢，我给你悠太哥的电话和地址你先自己解决一下行吗？”  
“……好”

 

安抚了董思成，郑在玹就去找中本悠太了。董思成的问题需要解决，金道英的问题也需要解决。  
通完电话确认人在公司以后，郑在玹直接去了中本悠太办公室。  
“哥，我想知道昨天事情的具体情况”  
“你看到的和那个小朋友说的就基本上是全部了”  
“哥，你懂我不是这个意思”  
“在玹啊，这事儿到此结束就行了。双方闹僵对谁都没有好处”  
郑在玹咽不下这口气，如果昨天董思成不在今天的事态都不知道会发展成什么样子，所以让他不管是不可能的。  
“哥，做个交易吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“你帮我解决这事儿，我就帮你追昀昀”  
“昀昀？谁？”  
“小董”  
“……好”  
郑在玹在心里默默地和董思成道歉，但是事关道英他也没有办法。  
“不过这事儿你别插手，我会帮你搞定的”  
“好”  
事情解决了，郑在玹心里的石头也放了下来。和中本悠太商讨了下细节就准备回家陪人了。  
手刚碰到门把手，中本悠太开口了：“在玹，你把昀昀的电话和喜好发我”  
“Ok”

董思成在家里准备带点东西去看金道英的时候突然打了个喷嚏，以为是天冷了想着得多穿两件衣服再出门。

郑在玹走出中本悠太的公司，抬头看着大大的太阳心情舒畅，开心的准备回家陪老婆。

郑在玹晚上回家的时候金道英还没睡，他踮着脚尖走进房间看着床上的人完全没有注意到自己的存在，一巴掌打在了金道英的腰上。  
“嗷呜”  
“别装，我可没用劲”  
“没装，真的疼”  
金道英撇了撇嘴，然后瞪了郑在玹一眼又接着低头玩起了手机。  
郑在玹看着闹别扭的人，手轻轻的放到了他的腰上慢慢的替他揉着。  
“哥，我有点事儿想和你说”  
“你说”  
“我们结婚之前你说如果我有喜欢的人了你就放我走还算数吗？”  
“……”  
“我现在真的有喜欢的人了”  
“我反悔了”  
“那你这次一定要抓紧我哦”

明明知道是郑在玹逗自己玩，但金道英听到郑在玹有喜欢的人的时候心脏还是停了一下。看着他脸上玩味的笑容，一把将人扑倒在身下。  
郑在玹看着突进的金道英也不甘示弱，直接按头亲了起来，翻身的时候没刹住差点掉下床去  
“郑在玹！我要掉了”  
郑在玹默默的搂紧金道英，在心里默默的将给金道英换个更大的双人床提上了日程。


End file.
